


May 7, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was close to midnight when Amos smiled.





	May 7, 2002

I never created DC.

It was close to midnight when Amos smiled and approached the slice of chocolate cake on a kitchen table.

THE END


End file.
